


Horror House

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Arcadia Bay, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Funny, Gay, Horror, Lesbians, Love, Scary, Spooky, Sweet, girlfriend andventure, horror house, lovley, wood, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe decide to go on a little adventure, they visit an old abandoned house in the woods from Arcadia. Of course our tough Punk Chloe is scared as hell(a) ;)(no lis or bts events, Chloe is 19// Rachel is 18)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Horror House

**Outiside from Arcadia Bay at the middle of April 2013**

"and you want that we go Inside?" the blue haird in her Punk outfit ask the shorter girl who stand next to her "jep, I want" the blonde in her red flannel blouse, white shirt with her black jeans and converse say very excited "Thank god I have my gun with me" Chloe say playful, Rachel look at her girlfriend with big eyes and ask "do you mean this serious? please say you dont mean this serious!" Chloe look at her with a grin and take Rachels hand and they start walking inside. The big abandoned House totally look like one from these horror movies wehre at the end your dead, in the middle of an forest, a little outside from the town, but our two gays wanted that adventure.

Rachel open the door and the girls enter, thankfully it was 4:30 pm in the afternoon and they had some sunlight shinning through the windows, all was very fogy and dusty. "You smell that? its smells like dead in here" Chloe say and Rachel ads "It smells like, here wehre long time nobody Chlo so come on, lets explore", they walk very carefully but you can hear every step they made, especially the crack on the wodden floor with Chloes boots, one room after another. "hatschi" Chloe sneezing because of the flying thick dust "bless you babe" Rachel say carring and they move on, nearly one hour they need for the first floor, then Rachel take Chloes hand and they walking up the stairs and again you can hear the cracking from the stages.

"Isnt that exciting!" Rachel say with big eyes "yeah, hella" Chloe ads with rolling her eyes and and her voice is shaking a bit, Rachel dosent move and turn to her girllfriend "is my tough girl scared?" Rachel ask playfull and Chloe say full of self-confidence " NO, you remember im youre scary punk ghost, whoever is here should be afraid from me" Rachel smiles stroke over Chloes cheeck and say "yes they should, now come on" and they do again seraching and looking arround, Chloe needs a break and looking outside from the window, shes impressed how beautiful it is here, you can spot the beautiful forest and a glimpse from Arcadia bay, its getting darker and Chloe turn arround and Rachel was no longer in that room.

"RACHEL!? WEHRE ARE YOU?" the punk yell for her girlfriend but she dont hear or see her, she walks outside the room and again "Rach? Come on, this is not funny!!" she yell and search Rachel until "CHLOE!!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE" she hear Rachel scream, she run fast down the stairs and see a glimpse from Rachels blouse in the other room, fast she run over to it, grap it but it was only her blouse "RACHEL!" she yell but with more fear "BABE IM HERE PLEASE HELP ME, THEY HAVE ME!!!" Rachel yell in panik and Chloe follw fast the voice, she is now outside and look and yell "RACH, RACHEL,HELLO?!!". Chloe hear some noises from the woods and step closer until she feels hands arround her body and "BUUUUUH!!!!" Chloe twitches her full body, her heart beat so strong and shes shaking and her face is even more white as usual.

"HAAAAA, I GOT YOU" Rachel say laughing as she has her hands arround Chloes tummy, Chloe turn her body and say a bit angry "GOD RACHEL! NEVER TO THIS IS AGAIN........I....WAS-" "shitting in youre sexy ass?! yeah I see that" Rachel say with a smile and Chloe caint help it but let out a little smile, she pull Rachel closer and Rachel lean her head on Chloes heart, she hear how its beating fast "Im sorry babe but I had to this. Dont worrie youre still my sexy punk ghost". They hug each other and stayed like this for a while until Chloes left jeans ass pocket start to vibrate, Chloe grap her phone and say "great timing, mom just textet me diner is ready at home" Rachels face smiling, "great, time to bail, come" t he blonde say, grap her blouse back and put it on, give Chloe a quick kiss, grap her hand and togehter they walking back to the Truck.


End file.
